There's Something Wrong with Me
by IntertwinedxDestinies
Summary: There's something wrong with Zexion. His stomach flips, heart pounds, head spins, and palms sweat whenever a particular name is mentioned. In desperation, he asks naive Sora for advice. What could possibly happen? [Zemyx. Yaoi. Oneshot.] Read and Review!


_**Author's Note:** Yes, I'm not dead. School just hates me, that's all, because midterms are next week..._

_Anyways, I accomplished two "firsts" with this story: 1) This is Kingdom Hearts and 2) It ends happily! This is a **yaoi** (Zemyx) one-shot, so if you **don't like** that kind of stuff, **don't read**. All flames will be given to Axel. I have an AMAZING beta now,** xxpapercutxx** (check out her stories), so there shouldn't be any mistakes. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, then…well, just be glad that I don't own it.

**There's Something Wrong with Me**

Sora held up the fiftieth inkblot test. "Okay, Zexion, what do see when you look at this paper?"

I sighed, grabbing my silver hair in frustration. Three hours before, I had asked Sora to help me with my little problem. Now, after five thousand useless psychology tests, I'm wondering why I even wanted to consult with the friendly brunette. Sora was known to be a little...bizarre. If someone else was around at the time, I would have sought advice from him or her, but unfortunately the happy-go-lucky teen was the only one available.

Sora pouted. "C'mon, Zexy! What do you see?"

"My name is Zexion," I growled. "If you call me Zexy one more time, I'm leaving."

"Fine, _Zexion_. What do you see?"

Irritated, I responded, "Ink, Sora! All I see is a bunch of splattered black ink on the paper!"

Again, Sora pouted cutely. "Zexy…I mean, Zexion, try harder. I know this is getting a little annoying…"

"A little?"

He continued, "I know this is getting _really_ annoying, but bear with me here. Besides, don't you want to know what's wrong with you?"

I laughed bitterly. "Of course I want to know! But these inkblot tests aren't helping Sora! This is just a waste of my valuable reading time."

"But Zexy, I saw doctors doing this on TV. If they were doing it, then it must help in some way! Please Zexion, just one more shot?"

"Fine," I murmured.

He smiled his adorable, lopsided grin. "Okay. This time try harder. Now, what do you see?"

I stared at the paper. In a way, the ink slightly resembled the outline of a face. At the top, the ink curled in the shape of a familiar mullet. On the actual face, two small white circles looked like twinkling eyes, and a white slash reminded me of a smiling mouth. Then it hit me.

"It looks like Demyx. Again." As I said this, my stomach did three somersaults, and my heart beat faster and faster. "And it's making me feel sick."

Sora's brow furrowed in deep thought. "What are these symptoms?"

"My stomach starts to turn and flip endlessly, and my heart starts going into overdrive, as if I just ran a mile. And then, I get all dizzy, and my palms begin to sweat. It feels awful."

"And this usually happens when Demyx's name is mentioned?"

I nodded.

Sora burst out laughing tears coming out of his blue eyes. "I can't believe I didn't see this before!"

I glared at him. "See what before? What is wrong with me Sora?"

Sora continued to chuckle wildly almost falling off of his chair.

"What is so funny? Did Demyx poison me or something? Because if he did, I'm going to punch him so hard…"

At this Sora bit his lip trying to prevent doubling over. I couldn't take this anymore! I grabbed Sora by the collar, lifting him up.

"Okay, okay, Zexion! Calm down. I know what's wrong with you. Just put me down."

I reluctantly obliged.

"So, _Dr. Phil_, what disease do I have? What did Demyx do to me?"

Sora smiled. "You don't have a sickness Zexy."

What?

Puzzled, I asked, "If I'm not sick, then what's wrong with me?"

Sora simply said, "I think that you caught the love bug."

I was confused. "What is this _love bug_?" I never learned about that in Biology last year.

"In plain English Zexy-kun, it means that you're in love," Sora giggled.

"With who?" I questioned.

Sora stood up, hands on his hips. "I thought you were the smart one here! You're in love with Demyx! Isn't it obvious?"

I nearly fell off my chair. Demyx? I was in love with that blonde idiot?

"This is clearly a mistake," I reasoned. "How can I have a crush on Demyx?"

Sora whistled happily. "I have no idea. You're so different, but I guess opposites do attract."

I gaped. "But that means I'm…"

"Gay?" Sora finished for me. "There's nothing wrong with that. I mean, I like guys and I'm perfectly normal."

Sora. Normal. Yeah, right.

"Oh! I can't wait to tell Demyx!" Sora piped up. "I wonder how he'll react."

Sora was going to tell Demyx. Red alarms screamed in my head.

"No!" I yelled, hands in the air. "No one—and I mean no one—is going to tell Demyx anything!"

Sora grinned slyly. "Is Zexion afraid that his crush will reject him?"

"No!" I lied quickly. "No, I just do not want to ruin my reputation."

"But you two would be so cute together!"

I nearly gagged. "No, Sora. We would _not_ be cute together."

Sora tried to persuade me otherwise. "But Demyx probably likes you too! I mean, he _is_ always around you."

"Demyx is around everyone, Sora. When he was born, Demyx figured out that his purpose in life was to annoy everyone to death."

"Please?" Sora pleaded, his eyes got wide and his bottom lip wobbled. "Please, Zexion?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

Sora pouted. "Fine. But you know, if destiny wants you to be together nothing will stop it. You two will get together eventually. Believe me!"

"And if destiny doesn't want us to be together, nothing will force us," I retorted.

"But Zexion! Please?"

"No."

— — —

_**The Next Day:**_

Sora held up the fiftieth inkblot test. "Okay Demyx, what do see when you look at this paper?"

I stared at the paper. In a way, the ink slightly resembled the outline of a face. At the top, the ink curled in the shape of a familiar hairstyle. On the actual face, two small white circles looked like slanted eyes, and a white slash reminded me of a relaxed, smug grin. Then it hit me.

"It looks like Zexion. Again." As I said this, my stomach did three somersaults, and my heart beat faster and faster. "And it's making me feel sick."

Sora furrowed in deep thought. "What are these symptoms?"

"My stomach starts to turn and flip endlessly, and my heart starts going into overdrive, as if I just ran a mile. And then, I get all dizzy, and my palms begin to sweat. It feels awful."

"And this usually happens when Zexion's name is mentioned?"

I nodded.

Sora burst out laughing, tears coming out of his blue eyes. "This…now this is perfect…"

— — —

_**One Week Later:**_

Sora was walking to the beach when he saw a strange sight: two teens, a blonde and a silver haired boy, were sitting on a dock. They seemed to be in love; they were holding hands and whispering intimately to each other.

The brunette smiled his adorable, lopsided grin whispering to himself, "Now all I need to do is get Axel and Roxas together…"

— — —

_**Author's Note: **Wow, this story was surprisingly easy to write. I did this all in one sitting, when a plot bunny viciously attacked me. Wow, I didn't know cute fics were so fun to create! I know this is pretty short, compared to my other stories. Forgive me!_

_Thanks so much for reading this! Again, give a round of applause to **xxpapercutxx**, my wonderful beta. _

_Oh, and please **REVIEW**! Please!_


End file.
